The Reminder
by dolphingirl375
Summary: ONESHOT. Missing scene from "The Hotel Tango". Set right after Melissa saves Eric's life.


**The Reminder**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own a thing, only the plot.**

**Author's Note****: The first bit is the dialogue from the movie. After that, it's all mine.**

**Poetic license, suspend disbelief, enjoy.**

**- - - - -**

**Missing scene from 'The Hotel Tango', (part II)**

**Day 26, Morning. **

**Set right after Melissa pulls Eric out of the ocean.**

**- - - - -**

"What took you so long? I almost died!" Eric panted.

Melissa stared at him in disbelief. She felt a surge of anger bubble up inside of her. "Yeah, me too!" She was lying next to him, caked in sand, trying to catch her breath.

Eric looked over at her. "Thank you," he said, almost grudgingly.

The bubble burst. She'd had it with his selfishness. She glared at him and said, "Eric, from day number one I've done nothing but bail you out of trouble. You want to be on your own? You got it! Survival of the fittest. This is the end. From now on, you're on your own." Coughing, she pushed herself up and walked away.

Eric lay there panting and shaking, he had never heard Melissa use such a harsh tone before. Not even when he had blackmailed her. His eyes filled with tears as he began to process what had just happened.

Melissa walked several yards down the beach and re-entered the water. She squatted down to rinse the sand from her arms and shirt. She could still feel her heart pounding. She stood and wrung out her shirt as she walked back toward their makeshift camp. She had never been more furious with anyone. Melissa refused to look at Eric but she could see peripherally that he was still lying there. _You owe me another one, _she thought. She pulled on her hiking boots and picked up the discarded sleeping bag then walked into the jungle, still fuming.

Melissa walked up behind Abby and Jackson who were stalking the chicken. She handed the bag to Jackson and said, "Here you go."

"What took you so long?" Abby asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry," Melissa said quietly. She covered her mouth as she coughed a few times.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, still watching the chicken.

"Yeah, fine," she whispered before a violent coughing fit took over. Jackson turned and took a good look at her.

"Melissa! What's wrong?" Jackson looked alarmed as Melissa had to lean against a tree for support. She couldn't stop coughing. _Why is she all wet?_ he thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. She…" Jackson began when Melissa, still coughing uncontrollably, collapsed onto her hands and knees. Her face was turning red. She turned her head and began retching.

"Mel!" Jackson felt his stomach clench. _Oh god, she's sick! _Memories of his giardia flashed through his head. _No medicine and we're a two day walk from the plane _was all he could think. He knelt down next to her and held her hair with one hand and gently patted her back with the other until she finished. Melissa sat back and pulled a bandana from her pocket and wiped her mouth. Jackson helped her up and led her a few feet away to sit down.

"Mel, what's going on?" Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Eric…" she gasped. Her breathing was still ragged. Jackson and Abby exchanged looks.

"I'll go," Abby said. She hurried toward the beach.

Melissa's body seemed to have a mind of its own. She started shaking and her teeth started chattering. Jackson grabbed the sleeping bag and wrapped it around her. Melissa realized that the adrenaline rush was wearing off. Everything she had experienced was catching up with her**.** Jackson rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

He felt so helpless. He had no idea what was wrong or what to do.

After a few more minutes Melissa was finally able to gain some control over herself. She wiped her eyes and took deep breaths. Jackson pulled his water bottle out and offered it to her. She gave him a whispered, "Thanks," and took a few swallows. Her throat felt raw.

"Melissa, what_ happened_?" he asked gently. "Why did you go swimming?"

She took a shaky breath. "_I_ didn't. When I went for the sleeping bag, I heard something. I looked around and there was Eric, in the ocean, screaming for help. I yelled for you and Abby but I guess you didn't hear me," she said in a raspy half-whisper. Jackson shook his head. "I swam out and Eric said he had a cramp and couldn't swim. He was freaking out and pulled me under a few times before I got him to calm down enough so I could help him. I guess _that_," she pointed over her shoulder to where she'd puked, "is all the water I swallowed when he pulled me under."

"Is Eric okay?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course. He was mad that it took me so long to save him." She shook her head in disgust. Jackson looked her in the eye.

"Are _you_ okay?"

Melissa closed her eyes. She hugged herself as those moments of terror replayed in her mind. She had briefly panicked when Eric had pulled her under and she swallowed water. "For a minute, I thought…we were going…to die," she whispered. Melissa started crying in earnest as the gravity of the near-drowning fully hit her.

_My turn, _Jackson thought as he pulled her into his arms and held her, remembering the time she had comforted him after Eric had exposed his secret. He scowled. _Eric. Again._

After a few minutes, Melissa pulled back from him, looking embarrassed. "Sorry," she said quietly. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She found that she wasn't even that angry at Eric anymore. She was just so thankful they were both alive.

"You need to get into dry clothes before you get sick," he said. Melissa nodded. He helped her stand up.

She handed him the sleeping bag. "Thanks, Jackson," she smiled.

"Do me a favor," he said.

"Sure, what?"

"Remind me to smack Eric when I see him." Melissa gave a little laugh and turned to leave. Jackson stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him quizzically. "I'm glad you're okay, Mel. I…I wouldn't have survived here without you." Melissa smiled shyly and blushed. She was already feeling warmer.

_Maybe I owe _you_ one, Eric, _she thought."I wouldn't have made it this long without you, either," she said softly. Jackson smiled a little self-consciously then walked Melissa back to camp where she pulled dry clothes from her pack and walked into the jungle to change.

Jackson asked Abby, "Where's Eric?" She pointed down the beach. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"He wouldn't say a word. But he's upset about something. What did Melissa say?" Jackson briefly told her what had happened.

Abby shook her head. "When is he going to learn?"

"Right now," Jackson said grimly. "Here, go keep track of that chicken." He handed her the sleeping bag. "We'll come help you in a few minutes."

Abby nodded and walked back into the jungle. Rolling her eyes she thought,_ it was so much easier when I was alone. No stupid drama to deal with._

Jackson took a deep breath and headed down the beach.

Eric was sitting cross-legged with his hands on his knees, somberly staring at the waves that had almost claimed his life. _If Melissa hadn't shown up…_ He didn't want to think about how close he'd actually come to…he shook his head. He could still feel his hands shaking slightly. _But she _did_ show up and I'm fine. I'm FINE. I _am_ charmed, _he thought. He took a deep breath. _That was still really stupid, McGorrill, _he chastised himself.

Jackson walked in front of Eric, blocking his view. _At least he has the decency to look upset, _he thought, noting the red-rimmed eyes and sober expression. Eric looked up to see Jackson with his arms crossed over his chest, glowering at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Eric? First of all, you should know better than to swim alone. Second, Melissa had to save your life, _again. _And third, you owe her an apology for being such an ungrateful jerk." Eric nodded his agreement and hung his head in shame.

"Look at me, Eric." Eric reluctantly met Jackson's angry blue gaze.

"If you _ever_ do _anything _to put Melissa in danger again, you'll have _me _to deal with. Got it?" His voice was hard and cold.

Eric nodded meekly. "I got it," he said softly.

Jackson nodded then extended his hand. Eric was surprised but he took it and let Jackson help him up. "I'm glad you're okay, man," he said, his voice mild now.

"Thanks," Eric replied.

"Don't go swimming alone again, okay?"

Eric held his hands up in surrender. "Never again, chief. Lesson learned."

"Good man," Jackson said. He nodded at Eric and started to turn away. In the blink of an eye he turned back and punched him as hard as he could.

Eric staggered sideways a few steps. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" he whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"_That _was for Melissa," he said. "And to remind you _never _to do something so stupid again."

**- - - - - **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
